Out of control
by Haruka Hiasobi
Summary: Sei-chan woke up late grumpy and he blames it all on da tree and one Sumeragi.


Out of control  
  
Seishirou decided that morning that a late Sakurazuka Seishirou was a cranky Sakurazuka Seishirou. The fact he woke up late didn't bother him that much. He sincerely doubted that his victims would care less whether their hearts would be ripped out an hour later or earlier. It was the fact he was late unwillingly. The unwillingly part bothered him the most. He liked being in control of everything in his life. And turning over even after his clock had obviously ringed and continuing to sleep was a sigh that he was about as much out of it as he got. His stamina, his charms, his control and not to forget his amazing acting skills were what had kept him alive and established the infamous Sakurazukamori bad guy image. Thus his control was none the less very necessary and important to him. It seems pity to say that getting late was such a big deal. It happened to the ordinary average Japanese man on a regular basis. Seishirou's reasoning however is that if it happened once, it could happen again. Before you know it, the Sakurazukamori would be nothing than a regular assassin and that was unacceptable. He blamed most of this event on the tree. It was the first time in his entire life he got up late. When he was young, his clan provided with the noise equal to a saluting tank every morning. It prevented anyone to sleep through. Afterwards it had been the tree jerking him out of his dream on the very rare occasions he was on the verge of getting late. Now why, you may ask, didn't the tree help him this time? The answer is simple: The tree was sulking. It had started this annoying habit the day Seishirou killed Hokuto instead of the other Sumeragi twin. As time progressed, it had only gotten worse. Yesterday it had reached it's climax. After Seishirou had refused yet again to sacrifice the remaining Sumeragi twin, it decided to pay back. The tree withdrew every support it could withdrew. Some remained purely for the fact it was tied to Seishirou by blood. Until the day he died, the tree was stuck with him.  
  
Seishirou was also blaming on Subaru, since it was his fault as well. If it weren't for Subaru the whole thing wouldn't have happened. If it weren't for Subaru, Seishirou wouldn't have slept as little as he had the last week and wouldn't have needed the help from the tree in the first place. If it weren't for Subaru…  
  
Why was he standing in front of Subaru's apartment? He had decided to walk and ramble all night and suddenly found himself here. A place that no longer welcomed him.  
  
Sometimes he wondered what would have happened if they had never met. Hokuto would probably be alive. Though judging from the way she seemed to act that would be a very probably. Subaru would still have been an omniyouji, even though all he ever wanted to be was a zoo caretaker. Seishirou would probably still be the same way he was now.  
  
No, he would be different. He would have been IN control.  
  
The first time he saw Subaru, was just a few months after his 18th birthday and also his mother's death. He was just bringing the tree his meal when he saw the seven year old boy. The boy with big green eyes and jet black hair. Little as he was, his raw power had been impressing. It brought a little sense of unease to his heart, making him excited. Seishirou had never experienced the feeling before. He had always been control of his emotions. He felt emotions not because they occurred, but because he chose it to occur. Interest for the boy had not been something he chose to occur. So he made the bet. He was curious whether Subaru would be the person his mother told him about. The person he would love most in this world and the person who would kill him when it's time. Sakurazuka Setsuka hadn't been a woman in real touch with reality. She had lived her life in her own little world. Seishirou respected her as his mother, he just didn't considered it be wise to bet all his money on some prophesy she had made before her death. Secretly, he had hoped it would be true. He wanted to know what it would be like to love a person more than anything else and whether the love would be his to control. At the end of their bet he had been disappointed. It turned out that Subaru was simply too weak to kill him one day. Thus there was no way the prophesy could come true. He was also angry. He might control his own emotions but he certainly failed in controlling other people's towards him. Even after all the things he did to the younger man, Subaru didn't stop loving him. For the small fact that Subaru did manage to become something Seishirou considered more than an object, he didn't kill the Sumeragi. He had been very surprised when Hokuto showed up that angrily at his doorstep. It almost seemed like she found out about Seishirou's secret wish. But that was impossible or he reasoned. Could it be woman's instinct? Whatever that was.  
  
Either way, Hokuto had in a way helped Seishirou become closer to his goal. Her death had caused Subaru to sharpen up, become more bitter, become…stronger. Seishirou had felt very excited when he encountered the Sumeragi last week. They had fought for the first time in 9 years after Hokuto's death. It seemed that maybe Subaru was the one after all.  
  
Only time would tell…  
  
It was time to go home. He turned around and merged back into the shadows.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Omake  
  
Sei: Dammit! You just described me as a cranky and babbling old man.  
  
Me: *blinks* But you are.  
  
Sei: *glares evilly and goes into a striking pose* Do you have anything that would prevent me from shove a hand in your chest and pull your heart out?  
  
Me: ^^;; I'll write fics about you and Subaru getting together if you don't.  
  
Sei: *thinks* Not good enough. Try again.  
  
Subaru: *insulted* Seishirou-san!  
  
Sei: *grins sheepishly* No offence, Subaru-kun!  
  
Subaru hmphs.  
  
Me: ehh….I'll make you 40 years older than Subaru!!  
  
Sei: ¬¬ That gives me even more reason to kill you.  
  
Me: ^^" but but….you see. I already got that story written and if anything happens to me it will be published! *smiles triumphantly*  
  
Sei: hmm….Well enough. *goes away to feed the tree*  
  
Subaru glares at me.  
  
Me: what?!  
  
Subaru: You made a story with him being that old?!  
  
Me: ^^;; Ehh….nop.  
  
Subaru: @@  
  
Me: it's called……a lie. ^^ You should try it sometimes. But I really should go and make one if he threatens me again. *laughs insanely* 


End file.
